The Shitty Things People do when in Love
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: A series of Rivetra one-shots dipping in and out of their relationship. I am taking prompts so feel free to drop me one. Rating may change. Enjoy!
1. They Get Married

_Based on a prompt I lost somewhere on my tumblr dash. If this was you - let me know! It was basically about how cute it would be if Levi used his cravat in a mock-wedding thing with Petra. May make this into a series of one shots...let me know if you enjoy! x_

* * *

**They Get Married**

"Petra" he reprimands nonchalantly.

"Oh _come on,_ Levi Heichou. Where's your sense of adventure?" she calls back to him, rounding a corner.

Levi strides after her, a sense of unease swelling in his chest. It was constricting, less than comfortable and most certainly a sensation that was unique to Petra's safety being at risk. Not that he would confess this aloud, but since Levi had become..._attached_ to the insatiable woman...this feeling was becoming more regular, flurrying in situations of minimal danger, pretty much like now. It was irrational, irritating and irreversible. It would be quelled once he had sight of her though, for the moment. How he lived for those moments.

"Back at camp where there are no Titans. We haven't even got our gear" Levi comments apathetically, eyes scouring the overgrown area "You've been hanging around Hange too long. She's a bad influence"

_'Where the fuck are you?' _his mind bleats.

With that an arm is hooked into his. He spins to meet a pair of fluttering lashes and a lip that is protruding in an irritating way that would not be attractive on anybody else. It was an expression Levi couldn't say 'no' to and Petra, deep down, knew it. The lack of awareness between the two was astounding.

"Come on, we are still in earshot of everyone...and we cleared the area before we made camp" she rationalises to his usual mask of indifference. His sigh is enough to make Petra smile, along with his pliant steps as she pulls him along.

Levi watches her contentment with enjoyment, it was invigorating to see her excited. He doesn't let it surface to his face but his mind is fully occupied by her vivacious glean. Petra parts from him, running up to inspect an aged oak door. His severe steel scans the structure with disdain, checking the vicinity out of habit. He didn't anticipate his eyes lingering on her body as they passed it, to follow her curves and land on her wide eyed expression. Neither did he expect the almighty bang following a powerful kick from the woman. The doorway opened and said woman wandering in, a smirk twitches his lip. Her fire was endearing, it was part of the reason that he had found himself in such a situation.

"It's a church" she notes, fingers running along dishevelled seating, digits jumping between what were once pews.

Levi simply surveys the roofless wreck, it was filthy, had weeds sprouting from every crevasse and cranny and yet the magic in Petra's shinning eyes had him transfixed rather than running away from this disgusting ruin. She catches him staring at her and blushes, holding his silver stare for a moment before dipping away. They were to be wed and she still couldn't stare into his eyes without shying away. It was…something Levi found discouraging but teasing all at once.

"You want to get married in a church?" Levi asks bluntly, skirting over the exchange.

It takes Petra by surprise, halting her in her tracks. She nods and he nods back as though making a mental note that appears neither here nor there on the matter. Levi, however, was mentally repeating the information to himself, making sure to engrain it in his mind. He wanted to please her, appease her, more than he would care to admit.

There she goes again, coyly looking away.

"How about a dress rehearsal?"

"Levi-h-" is all she sounds before being cut off.

"Tch"

Petra did not get the chance to fully turn around as Levi was already leading her, by the hand, toward the altar.

"Levi?"

"If we are doing this. We're doing it properly" he tells her, dropping her delicate wrist and going to the back of his neck.

She eyes him curiously, brown gaze soft and thoughtful. It transpires he was undoing his cravat. The accessory slipped off, revealing that piece of flesh she longed to touch but only saw on rare occasion. Bumping into one another after hours in the kitchen, when she brings his reports a little too promptly in the morning. Petra suddenly felt self conscious, the urge to reach out and caress it becoming harder to control with each passing second.

_'But what is he doing with th-'_

With that she was twirled on the spot and Levi's hands were ghosting over her ears. Petra can't stifle the redness in her cheeks as his oddly delicate touch ignites her. She manages to control the shiver to his breath hitting her neck, dexterous digits lifting her copper locks. She goes to speak, bringing her hands to her head to inspect his work but a gentle tug signifies Levi is done. Petra finds herself stuck, his slender fingers draping down her bare neck and spreading over her shoulders. It was excruciatingly wonderful.

"Better" he says indifferently guiding Petra back to face him and reality.

She fingers the fabric in wonder, golden eyes lit up and flickering with a warmth akin to candlelight. The only thing wrong with this was that such a tender gaze is not focused on him.

"Look at me" he tells her.

She bravely lifts her eyes, prepared for that steely indifference. What she greets, however, is silver; supple, shining, beautiful. It renders Petra speechless, her mouth parting ever so slightly with a look of half-surprise.

"Petra?" Levi questions quietly of her reaction, still staring into that radiant amber and enjoying the heat it incited in his chest.

"Sorry I-" she mustered, diverting her gaze away.

Petra sends her attention to the ground and Levi sees her cheeks blossom a perfect pink. His gaze excavates the fall of her ginger hair, trying to reach the dusted porcelain plains beneath.

"I make you nervous? When we are like this" he decides.

She smiles meekly, nodding.

"Nerves are good" Levi offers, steadily pulling back the curtain of her hair. It provokes her to peer up at him "they show you care" he adds, satisfied to have captured her irises once more. Forgetting how nervous Petra was and his own inhibitions, Levi loses himself, fingertips skimming the contour of her face. She doesn't move, not out of paralysis but captivation. His sure silver quells the uncertainty in her, calms her rampant heart.

"Will you be nervous?" Petra asks, biting her lip.

"Most likely" he says, smirk tugging the corner of his mouth as she shuffles forward.

"The pastor will speak...welcoming everyone, speaking seriously...talking of formalities and _God_"

He says the last word with a hint of cynicism. She speculates that being before him, like this, was sign enough that some greater power was at work in this world. Not that Petra would ever share this with the man she was to marry. Levi would never tell her he agreed but it was because a man who has bathed his hands in blood and who's soul was as dark as his scowl was granted, for want of a better word, an angel to redeem him.

"But you must keep looking into my eyes because I sure as hell won't be able to keep calm unless I am lost in yours" Levi divulges, gingerly placing a hand on Perta's waist. She inhales at the contact and he brings his gaze to gauge her expression. It is set on his face, somewhere between his brow and lips, he enjoys it's proximity.

"We'll speak our vows" he continues, fingers grasping her a bit firmer.

"I'll say how I will honour you, cherish and protect you for the rest of my life..." Levi continues, taking the other side of her middle "because I love you, because" he stops, realising that he was in the midst of proclaiming his long harboured feelings for the woman to her "I've always loved you, Petra, and always will" he ends with conviction. Unwavering and mustering his infamous strength in a place alien to it.

It was true, this marriage had been arranged by the higher ups. The officials that required him to take a wife had demanded that humanity's strongest wasn't humanity's most accessible. They had said, he 'Needed to be more like other people'. Such a sentiment had stirred the wrath of the criminal turned Titan-slayer, but when presented with suitable candidates, the thought didn't bother him so much. If being more like other people meant he was bound to the woman of his choice, regardless of the list of names thrust before him, the one he spent spare and occupied moments thinking on, longing for, then it maybe, conceding and being like 'other people' was such terrible a thing at all.

Petra's eyes are open, vast, sparkling at him in a way he could never have imagined. Just like her acceptance to the offer he put forth a month ago. He hadn't proposed, merely posed the situation as pragmatically as possible. It wasn't the best tactic he had ever executed, but he was reaping the benefits now. In his heart he wanted to sweep his subordinate off his feet, woo her, do all the shitty things people in love do, but that was it…he didn't know how she felt…and his courage waned in only one place, where it mattered the most: with Petra Ral.

"I hope you'll say something similar because it will break me if you don't" he remarks under his breath, thinking on the professional manner in which she had nodded at him that day. Erwin sat between them, overseeing but unaware that his selection had been pinned on long-shot hopes on reciprocated feelings, not necessity and convenience.

"Then we exchange rings" he says, running his touch over to her slender finger.

A soft warmth covers his lips and his eyebrows jump up, taken aback and not registering what was happening. Shocked, stunned but still the man swallowed at the sensation, the sweetness he had craved all his life but hadn't known how ardently so. As soon as he felt what he knew to be bliss, it was gone. Their first kiss? He blinked, seeing first Petra's small and smiling mouth and then her hooded eyes saturated with a look he tried so often to conceal when was around her.

"We kiss?" she breathes "that's right, isn't it?"

Levi doesn't speak, simply bringing her body flush to him. He slowly delves a hand into her hair and guides their mouths back together. His hands submerge into her locks so much that the cravat drops to the ground.

"Levi your-" she murmurs to his chin.

"Doesn't matter" he cut off, hardly parting their lips before he cupped her hips, pulling Petra in further. He was pleasantly surprised when a tongue slipped into his mouth and a sound of approval escaped her.

"Ai!"

The pair broke apart to see their squad standing at the other end of the church, carrying an array of expressions. They were far too content for Levi's liking and far too mirth ridden for Petra to handle without a grin.

"Couldn't wait another week, Petra?" Oluo remarked with crossed arms, eyes dancing over her. His teammate's face was fast turning the same colour as her hair and it amused him to no end.

"Don't you shits have work to do?" Levi growled.

They cross their arms, glancing at once another in defiance "Nope" Mike answered on behalf of the group, popping his 'p'.

"We happened to have lost one of our soldiers and our Lance Corporal...seen them anywhere, sweethearts?" Hange asked, feigning innocence. Levi scowled at Hange and Petra giggled; his stony grimace distilling as she interlaced their hands.

"Give her another Heichou" Erd jeered to be hit by Gunther.

"Perverts" he muttered, though his voice was inundated with to satisfaction at the colour staining Petra's cheeks once more. Levi traced his thumb over her skin absentmindedly, gaze set on his team. It earned Petra's form leaning against his chest, something that did not go unnoticed.

"I believe the term is _guests_ shorty!" Hange corrected happily, noting how comfortable the pair looked.

Levi sighed, accepting the pressure on his torso. It was a burden he would happily carry for the rest of his days "Tch"

"Seriously though, Erwin wants a word Levi" she added, beckoning him over.

"Until next time then, Ral" he said, a promise more than a departure as his order was laced with a newfound intimacy. Levi considered how he could get used to it, the taste on his tongue somewhat echoing that of Petra. What he couldn't, however, was the stupid grin on Hange's face. He clipped her sharply on the back of the head as he passed her, exiting the building. It sent a few chuckles through his team, a group of blithering idiots he also cared for more fervently than he would verbally recognise.

Petra smiled at the exchange, at the light atmosphere, a little giddy from what had just happened between her and Levi. She followed her Lance Corporal and cheery comrades but only after scooping up her fiancé's cravat on the way.


	2. They Offer

**They Offer**

"Petra" he attempts, but to no avail.

"I _insist,_ Ral" Levi said, putting an end to her adamant protests. She flattened her expression to a point at which he wondered if her little ears had completely sunk beneath her ginger locks in discord. The thought amused him slightly as well as provoking curiosity as to inspect such a trivial thing; which was all the more reason to depart and stick to his decision. He turned on his heel, leaving her with an authoritative glance.

"Heichou, you can bunk with me, if you'd like?" Oulo offered as he passed.

He shook his head, raising a palm "You snore like a titan and smell even worse" was his polite refusal.

Mike sniffed Oulo, as though on cue, only to wrinkle up his infamous nose. The pair began bickering, something that normally incited a fond smile and a clip across the back of the head from Petra but neither came. The men found their voices dwindling, eying their female comrade wearily; her troubled gaze was still fixated on her Captain's retreating back, uncertain of his behaviour.

As dry and serious as Levi had sounded, the sentiment was of genuine graciousness. Only Hange and Erwin had just about mastered 'speaking Levi', but the men in his unit weren't far off. Though this was slightly forward and definitely out of character. To be so outwardly gentlemanly as to offer his own tent to Petra as hers had been damaged in transit spoke volumes, except to the one person whom it was intended to be heard by. Said red-head was oblivious; for someone so quick off the mark she couldn't see what was in plain sight.

The Lance Corporal continued on his way, only aware of Oluo and Mike's sympathetic eyes on his back and picking up what they had salvaged of the destroyed camping equipment as he went. Luckily, the mat was in tact, but all else had fallen victim to a hasty jaunt through Titan territory. Fortunately, the sky was crystal clear and so the prospect of sleeping under the stars truly didn't bother Levi as much as it would have. After all, he had slept in much worse places in the past. Knowing that Petra was covered in the unlikely chance of rain also filtered into his indifference.

"Well, night Petra" the men bid "Night Captain!"

Levi lifted an arm without looking back, laying out his bed and planting himself on the patch of ground he'd decided upon.

_'Shouldn't have done that, idiot' _he chastised with a sigh.

He is almost surprised and definitely annoyed when he hears light footing approaching through the grass. He casts his eyes from his boots, removing them to see his subordinate with a determined look on her face.

_'Couldn't just take the tent, could you' _he groaned internally.

"Ral, what are you-?" he starts, spying a bundle of fabric under her arm.

He remained tight-lipped as inappropriate thoughts plagued through his mind, taunting him. He began to work on his 3DMG straps as a distraction, peering up at her every so often.

_'Why does she look so pissed? Aren't I the one who doing her a favour?'_

"I don't get cold easily" he counters casually, unbuckling the leather.

Her silence is not comforting and so he stops, resting his wrists on his knees with a weighted exhale, surveying her.

"Take the blanket Heichou or just…_join_ me?" she ignores pointedly, hands on her hips and most definitely in her 'mothering mode'.

She graced this demeanour quite often with the men in the unit and Levi found it effective at getting them to shut up. It was oddly endearing and allowed that fire of hers to blaze under more easily observable circumstance than battle. The firmness of her tone, her burning umber stare was a force to be reckoned with, on par with her fighting ability. Levi, however, had never been on the receiving end of it, he found he did not appreciate it being used on him rather quickly.

He would have huffed if not for the severity of his lips. They were drawn in a line between irritation and maintaining his composure.

_'Had she realised what she had just said?'_

The temptation to say was too great to point it out or in fact reply to. Reaching an emotional impasse Levi simply blinked at her, waiting for her own words to sink into her hardened amber eyes. Suddenly they melted, the fire and authority turning to honey; sweet and innocent as her laughter and complexion often was.

"What I meant is that there is room for two, not in _that_ way but we're only small…well I'm only small and-"

Levi decided to rescue Petra from the blithering frenzy she was whipping herself into and, unfortunately, the primrose blooming in her cheeks "I like it out here, honestly" he answered apathetically.

In spite of his actual motivation and the tone with which he spoke, Levi truly did. Gazing up at the stars reminded him of a time before the Corps, when he and two friends would gaze at the heavens from a less than free setting; a time of trivial burdens and when his definition of freedom was but an intangible dream. It was a naive period Petra reminded him of. She was still young, unable to escape the hope and persistence her youth inspired, no matter how dire this life was and, more importantly, how unaware of -

When he considered it all now, well, there wasn't much point. He would never achieve such a whim of a desire so there was no point in doting on it. He had denied himself many things, this was but another. He knew when to give up, cut his losses and move one. Levi lay down his straps and ordered his boots before she spoke once more.

"Permission to join you then?" Petra begins, adding a "Sir?" in for good measure.

He says nothing, somewhat robbed of any coherent response, and decides to let the headstrong woman do as she wishes. It was madness to think she would accept his offer of a comfortable night's sleep in the stead of his own and he should have known it. She was a good soldier, putting others needs before her own, and maybe he was the innocent one. He scoffed at the thought.

Petra unrolled her mat at his side, undeterred and he watched her, resting on his elbows. He noted the thoughtful expression flitting over her features before lying down in resignation. There is a sound of her straps hitting the floor, boots being kicked off and then, bizarrely, a sensation on his fingertips.

His brow furrowed and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Petra didn't even have time to look at the sky as her head snapped downwards; their fingertips had brushed.

_'First I put my foot in my mouth and now this?'_

Turning crimson, she darted her sight to Levi to meet two silver orbs. The penetrated the encroaching twilight and seared through the space between them. The silver was not stoic or reprimanding but wild with a deep rooted thought and yet holding a startled sheen on the surface. The lack of control was momentary but enough to draw her in and away from any sense. Braving impulse, Petra made to interlace their ghosting fingertips when something unbelievable happened; he took her grasp in his.

The pair stared at their joint hands for a moment, bypassing one another's eyes, before turning to the heavens.

"Anytime" he answered cryptically, not diverting his eyes from the constellations above. It was delayed but he had to fill the quiet and focusing on the pinpricks of light wasn't helping, they were so far away an intangible and yet the one thing he thought to be akin was close and in his reach. Besides, he'd left things unsaid for too long and his actions, that he assumed would relay the message, were finally speaking to Petra. The aid of words just felt _right, _like her petit hand in his.

Heart pounding as Petra gazed at the beauty above, but found her focus was pulled within. All the little gestures, the giving up of a seat here, an unasked for cup of coffee there, it was all coming together. The conclusion was much more captivating than the array of starlight sweeping above. She stared at him, the man she had looked up to for so long, amorous amber much more fascinated with his profile than the night sky. Levi's thumb gingerly ran along her skin, setting her breathe short once more.

"How about, always?" she offers quietly, transfixed and unsure of everything save that she didn't want his caress to ever end.

Levi looked at the subordinate he should not be holding hands with, getting absorbed by or acting on any feelings he harboured for. He debated reason, _his_ reasons and broke his hand away in resignation once more. He saw Petra's soft expression crumple and it tugged at his pulse more than it should have.

"You'd want that?" he asks sincerely, silver eyes supple and slipping over her perfect little nose and slightly parted lips.

It is only when he reaches for her face, smoothing that plane of skin he had craved to touch, that her countenance regains itself. Levi would be lying if the change he incited did not please him or warm his heart. Petra paused, peering into the pools of grey locked on her.

"You want us to be-" he continued, for once in his life fearful of someone's response to his words.

"I want you" she replies without hesitance, interrupting him and reciprocating his actions. His face is soft, despite its severe features and she cannot help but run her thumb along his cheekbone, following it back and forth without any sign of relenting. How had she missed this, missed him? Admiration had only been at a surface level but now she was beginning to drown in something else. Forget treading water, she would happily give in to the torrent in her chest, let him drag her in to the depths of those sure and calculating eyes.

They narrow with an undisclosed thought but his features remain lax, more at ease than she had ever witnessed "I'd like that, Petra"

She beams a smile at him and she scoots over. His arm moves outwards as to envelop her and Levi doesn't quite believe this is happening until the weight of her head is resting on his chest. He doesn't manage to resist stroking her hair, the small of her back or breathing with a peace that he couldn't quite place.

His eyes wandered up to the skies and Petra nuzzles closer, hugging him in a way that similar to one long forgotten. The stars were just the same as they had been all those years ago, but the love in his heart was beating that little bit stronger.

"I'd like that a lot" he ends, feeling her smirk pressing against his shirt.

* * *

**_A/N : Let me know what you think! xx_**


	3. They get Jealous

**They get Jealous **

"Levi, is this about Eren?" she asks in a bid to work him out.

"Who said anything about the brat?" is his more than prickly response.

Petra smirks, unfolding her arms and placing her palms either side of the paperwork he is attending to. When Levi catches sight of her rapping fingers in the silence of his office, he finds his brow setting further into the scowl it had adopted.

"What's that look for?" he enquires bluntly, though secretly enjoying the teasing glint in her golden eyes.

He knows very well what she is exhibiting every sign of being content about his situation and it only irked Levi further. Digging his heels into the floorboards beneath he desk that separated them, the Lance Corporal ground his teeth silently. His grimace darkened as he reset his broad shoulders, going back to his itinerary with a little more purpose than necessary. Looking at Petra was the reason he was in this mess in the first place, or so he rationalised to himself. That, and falling into those eyes, that mouth, those slender and wondrous hands. Said hand caught his chin as if he had willed it with the sheer thought. Petra didn't even need to bring it upwards to coax his defiant gaze to hers. How the fuck had he gotten into this position? The woman was in control of him wether she had intended it or not. Frustrated, he flared his nostrils with an indignant suff.

"You don't have anything to be jealous of Levi" Petra tells him, a hint of amusement bubbling under her growing grin. She perched on the desk, a solitary finger stroking that soft patch under his chin. Levi groaned at the contact, lulling into it. Petra giggled at the near purr she had brought out of him and he sighed, exasperated for all manner of reasons.

"I'm all yours" she elaborates, voice dipped in honey and leaning closer.

Levi didn't speak, springing upwards and catching her mouth with his before she could push him any further toward his limits; he now wanted to taste the words as well as hear them. In a breath he had her on his side of the desk, hands locked on her waist and planting kisses over her primrose lips.

"If he touches you again I'll kill him" he informs casually, moving to cherish the corner of her mouth.

It caused Petra to gasp, flicking him on the nose. Levi bobbed his head back, eyebrow darting upwards at the reprimand. Threats were never empty when leaving her lover's mouth and judging by the turbulent clouds now consuming Levi's eyes this utterance was no exception. She could practically see jade glistening in the midst of the maelstrom which simultaneously worried and elated her. He could be like a dog with a bone when he got a thought in his head, particularly one concerning her. As flattering as Levi's jealously was, Petra couldn't help but fear for the Titan-shifter's safety, he was only a teenager after all.

"I was only helping him up from falling off that branch" Petra explained as his pupils raked over her possessively, grip yanking her flush to him. He stood between her legs resting his forehead on hers. His stare softened as she smoothed the base of his neck.

"He did it on purpose" Levi answered levelly, as if she was the one misreading the situation. Petra fought to contain her chuckle, opting to humour him. The malice was melting from his stare with each ministration she made "The way he was looking at you it-"

"Shut up" she mumbled, tugging on his cravat with a proprietorial prowess that echoed his.

"Going to make me, Ral?" he challenged, voice a low rumble. It was dark for another purpose, burning with another kind of fire. It was sparking in both copper and silver, drawing their mouths together once more.

Well, almost as with that there was a rap at the door.

"H-heichou?"

"Yeager" Levi hissed.

"He's not in Eren" Petra called, putting her hand over Levi's mouth. His stare narrowed in annoyance to which she bumped their noses.

"But what about the dining hall? He said to find him once I'd cleaned it…I think I annoyed him a lot today and he'll probably want it done again a-" the teen rambled.

"Don't worry about it, I think I can persuade him to let you off the hook" she interrupted lightly, staring into Levi's eyes. They shined at her ruefully but could feel him smirking under her palm.

"Thanks Petra-san, you're the best!" he exclaimed, bounding off.

"Persuade me will you?" were the first words that left Levi once his mouth was released. Petra nodded, looping her arms around his neck properly "Maybe I should get jealous more often?"

"So you admit it _was_ about Eren?" she teased.

He shook his head, raven locks swishing past his sincere eyes "It's all about you Petra" he replied, finding his mouth to be rendered otherwise occupied as to expatiate.


	4. They Choose

**They Choose**

They had been at it for half an hour. Sweating and grabbing at one another with fire and purpose. In spite of this, he appeared cool and steady whilst she was giving into the heat, starting to show signs of strain. Both, however, weren't reaching a climatic point that neither was prepared for.

Levi blocked her current jab effortlessly, grabbing hold of her wrist as he did so. A thud of flesh sounded at the action. Glaring, Petra reciprocated the iron grip and kneed her Captain in the stomach. Hard. His steely eyes sliced through his stray strands of raven hair, piercing her blazing copper as a drip of perspiration crawled down his face. Levi's stare hardened, begrudgingly relinquishing a cough as to regain his breath. His fingers remained clamped to her skin, maintaining his claim with a squeeze. The female soldier drew her brow together rather than letting her countenance crumble and utilised the frustration building within her. Petra yanked her hand away and slung her leg up, hoping to dislodge humanity's strongest from her limb with a good and solid kick.

"What the hell was that for?" she barked, from the ground.

It had worked, but had resulted in her loosing her footing, landing in a heap on the floor and heaving her breaths as she collected them along with her thoughts. As she sat there, Petra realised she was not the only one have sustained a blow from that manoeuvre. Levi was hovering over her, back of his hand held to his mouth with a creased brow.

"Could ask you the same thing," he replied, as nonchalant as ever. Inspecting his findings. Spying the not so familiar crimson, having not seen his own blood for years, Levi's deductions caught up to the singeing sensation straining his lower lip. Yes, Petra had inadvertently clipped him with her heel and busted his lip, but she looked less than sorry about it. In fact he could have sworn she was satisfied with her work. He would have let it go if…no, he wouldn't have let it go, not today.

"Not just this, Heichou" Petra seethed in exasperation "You've been off with me all day?" she pressed, rising.

"Not even a fucking apology," Levi muttered under his breath.

He didn't expect a gentle and equally clammy hand to tug at his, lowering it as to inspect her mark.

Levi scowled as she eyed up the wound. The urge to bat her away was itching at his skull only to be countered by his feverishly pulsating heart. It was the adrenalin making it stammer irrefutably, or so he rationalised as his subordinate neared. He didn't respond to her touch, letting his hand fall to his side and his stare settle in Petra's golden eyes. Levi maintained the eye contact as she fished for an explanation that he did not deny existed but equally would not give detail about.

"Is it something I said?" Petra asked, voice soft and the slightest bit shaken. He registered this, calling upon his impassive mask to do his dirty work for him. It didn't as she reached out to thumb his lip, gaze riddled with apology as she encroached.

"Let's go again," he said stoically, flinching away before Petra could touch him again.

He lifted his hands up as she obliged, thoughtful and pained expression fading as he made to punch. She deflected it, dodged the second and dipped from a kick. On the offensive Petra then made her own attack. Levi side-stepped her lunge, evaded her knee and had her under him and on the ground by reversing the intent she had planned.

Levi's breath flushed Petra's balmy neck, black hairs disrupting the film of sweat that glazed her face. Her eyes were shut as she groaned, the contact with the floor having been less than gentle. She could feel his overbearing weight on her wrists, his bare torso flush with her tank top, his lean legs leaning on hers as to pin her down. All of this paled in comparison to that exuding from his eyes. It was why she couldn't bring herself to open her lids, it was going to be hard to escape such stern silver. Not only that but something else was bound to surface under such scrutiny. Petra was done with those feelings, unreciprocated and distracting wishes that she put too much stock in for too long. A fleeting fancy, no not even that. She admired humanity's strongest, her Captain, her _friend_.

Determined to deny errant undercurrents as his chest swelled against hers, Petra inhaled. Banishing thought she blinked, finding exactly what she had expected but a much more vivid version than her mind could ever conjure. Levi was looming, fierce and ferocious mercury aimed directly into her gaze. He was a breath away but she braved it, forcing herself to focus on what he was so vexed about. Her own breathing began to stagger in the attempt to decipher the wild and ire-laden iron that had shackled onto her so profusely. However, as his weight sunk in further, her own bronze melted. It was not under his eyes or the forgotten feelings she was exacerbating to a point of imagining his body moving closer, but in understanding.

"It's Hange's announcement at breakfast, isn't it?" Petra accused, sighing.

Neither had realised how very quiet the room had become until that moment. They were the only ones training at this hour but the night air had been filled with thoughts, angry and frustrated on both sides but for completely different reasons. They had flickered with the torchlight and grown as the Sun retired. The veil of miscommunication, that coincided with the dark, had now been lifted by the ginger-haired woman. It was much to Levi's relief and dismay, knowing he was conflicted but caught out. That, and her deduction left him nowhere to hide.

"You didn't even tell me," Levi admitted quietly, grip still firm as she wriggled in a bid to sit up.

_'Fine' _ she relented, accepting her position. At least he was speaking to her now.

"And if I had?" she posed.

"I didn't even know you were considering," he continued, darting his gaze to the side as his marred lip thinned. The corner of it twitched in pain he was concealing, or so Petra supposed. His broody behaviour knew no bounds sometimes and it was beginning to piss her off. Why couldn't he just talk to her? They were close, weren't they? She had thought so.

"I didn't know I had to run my life choices by you too," she snapped only to feel an overwhelming sensation of guilt swell in her stomach. Levi's slate stare slid into hers, sombre and soft, it took a minute or so for Petra to adjust, his mysterious eyes scanning over her all the while "Why were you so angry at me?" she continued, voice matching the gentle grey above. As no answer came she sighed in resignation "Sorry that I didn't tell you….Hange wasn't even supposed to know, she found a letter to my father I must have dropped in one of the corridors. We weren't going to tell anyone for a while."

Petra's explanation had ended in a murmur, embarrassed and downtrodden. Did he really care that much about her? As much as his selective mutism alluded to? His apathy had vanished and left…she didn't know how to describe the expression on her Captain's face and so spoke again "You know my father wants me out the Corps, it was going to happen eventually."

Levi remained silent, lingering over her for another dubious second before pushing off. Petra lay there, exhaling a shaky breath of relief before rising. She rubbed her wrists, eying Levi's tensed and bare back. He clutched at his neck, rubbing it as he remained facing away from her.

"You also know I don't want to leave but I have no choice" she added, stopping him from walking away. He hadn't moved but she knew him too well. Her words made him look back, a bit more abruptly than intended.

"That's just it!" Levi fumed.

His tone alarmed her, rooting her to the spot.

"You can't even see when you kick someone in the fucking teeth?" he elaborated, casting his eyes over her for only a second before running his hand through his hair in agitation.

"Petra, I don't mind you leaving to live in the inner city," he announced, gesturing into the air vaguely "In fact, I would sign the shitty papers to get you transferred to the Military Police _this_ instant if Erwin put them in front of me"

Stunned and bewildered, Petra only managed a mumble "You aren't making sense Levi-Heichou."

"You _have_ a choice. You had a choice other than marrying Oluo!" Levi ranted, tempered voice flying off the handle.

His words echoed in the gym, making it uncertain if it was the wind or the sheer wake of his exclamation that made the punching bags squeak. They swayed in the silence that followed and in Petra's astonished amber eyes as Levi's silver assailed them. The man's shoulders relaxed, withdrawing his raw emotions before he explicitly said was he was thinking. He was a soldier and knew when to withdraw from a losing battle, be it with other or himself.

"And, if you had just come and spoken to me, then I would have told you this when it could have made a difference," he ended, swallowing the words that had been gestating in his gut all day.

Petra was rendered speechless, getting her head around what her Captain, what Levi was saying. She watched him wearily, unable to make any sense of this. He wanted her gone? He wanted her not to marry Oulo? Why? What?

Levi stormed up to her, grabbing her head and cutting off any questions she mustered. The touch was so delicate that it took Petra by surprise, almost as much as him staying there and staring into her very soul.

"Do you love him?" he interrogated, not even bothering to hide his helplessness.

"Well,I," she stuttered, wide-eyed and confused. That was not the question she would have thought him select from her own speculations. Heck, it wasn't even in the mix.

He shook his head, disbanding Petra's whirring considerations "I know about regretting decisions, making choices to please others, in the heat of…" Levi lost his voice, the authority waning as he became aware of how silky her skin felt and how innocent her beautiful big brown eyes peered up to him "I can't," the Lance Corporal inhaled, resetting where his concerns should be coming from "I can't, out of good conscience, let you do that."

Levi paused, summoning every hope that she had not registered his supplemented phrase. He couldn't let her do this because he wanted her for himself. He couldn't because he loved her and knew that really, deep down she didn't love Bozado. He had to say this because Petra wanted to be here, he had to believe she wanted to stay and fight for humanity and follow her dreams, not have them quashed by her father and his expectations. Levi had to cling on to this and the dire hope that she wanted to stay…with him. Near him, whatever. When Hange had opened her big mouth this morning the first thing he felt was a decision and it was Petra.

"Ral," he implored.

Levi would have taken his chance, kissing Petra gently. His eyes would have ventured over her face adoringly instead of with undisclosed love. He would have moved again, moulding his mouth to hers, nose squishing against her plump cheek. If he hadn't formed some form of moral fibre in the wake of her glimmering and golden eyes he would have done it all.

Instead, he released her, adopting his usual indifferent expression "I'm sorry if I overstepped a line. I just care about my unit."

It was another supplementation that she did not comment on or missed completely. Levi hoped for the latter as he told her to get washed and departed without another word on the matter.

* * *

The next morning Levi found Shitty-Glasses relaying something else in his ear before remarking on his split lip. He swatted her away, the initial information prompting his eyes to seek out Petra in the bustle of the mess hall. Levi's stare bypassed a rather forlorn looking Oluo, with mixed emotion, before locating a flash of ginger hair. When he found her, amber eyes bright and meshing with his, she gave the smallest of smiles. Levi nodded at her, pleased but disgruntled by what he had done to the other member of his squad involved in this madness.

_"_I had better give him one of my cravats or something,"he mentioned to his spoonful of porridge.

"Going to take a lot more than that, Levi," Hange replied quietly, just so he could hear.

Levi snapped his gaze from his food, lowering it back into the bowl discreetly.

"Why do you think I chose to tell everyone, short-ass? You needed someone to prompt you into action," she grinned, winking.

Blinking, and resuming his breakfast, Levi couldn't help but let the smallest of smirks pull at his lips. His heather eyes rested on Petra, affirming his choice with contentment.


	5. They Make Friends

**They make Friends**

"Still won't let me clean the windows?"

"Do you _want_ to hang from the roof?"

"Not particularly, but I do swing from them Levi…quite often,"

He glowers at Petra, slate eyes scanning the curvature of her back as she reaches upwards. On her toes she can just about reach the top shelf of the bookcase, wiping it clean with a stretch. He appreciated the view for a moment, eyes thinning over the lines of her body before returning to his window sill.

"Being out there does mean I'm away from you too, that's always a bonus," her voice sounded.

Levi would have scowled if not from the smirk adorning her full lips. He stiffened, eyes hovering on them just a moment too long. Petra's honey coloured eyes drew his stare up, a hint of triumph lacing the topaz he could quite easily lose himself in.

"Changed your tune?" he said, drawing his attention back to cleaning, back where it should be.

He should have known that the distraction wasn't going to end there, in fact he had been secretly banking on it. A body was soon pressed flush to his back, familiarly dainty fingers drawn around his middle. Levi inhaled deeply, resisting the urge to drop the rag in his hand whilst battling to in fact let go and take Petra in his grasp.

* * *

"Heichou?"

Levi turned from the window he was cleaning to face her. The newest addition to his unit was still sweeping, facing away from him.

"Yes, Ral?"

"Why wouldn't you let me help outside?" she asked casually, eyes scanning the ground in inspection.

Abruptly, they lifted. Well, abruptly to Levi. He wasn't expecting golden eyes to assail his silver.

"I mean, I don't mind, I just want to be of equal use...just because I'm a woman-," Petra continued, voice losing its tenacity a bit as she shifted her weight on her feet.

_'Is she nervous?'_ Levi lowered his mask, letting it hang around his neck.

"It wasn't that," he deterred, banishing the thought from his mind and returning to scrubbing the sill.

As he worked at the mould, yes _mould_. Levi mused over the truth of the situation, one she hoped she wouldn't uncover soon or even think about investigating. Though those bright brown eyes were boring into his back with a penetrating focus. Levi could practically feel her sifting through his thoughts; that he didn't want to even risk her getting injured, that he was being selfish and wanted her close where he could see her out the corner of his indifferent eyes.

_'I am such a creep'_

"Oh?" Petra sounded into the silence, unaware of his internal struggle.

"You're efficient and I want you to assist me. Besides, if one of the brats comes in asking what to do, you delegate well," Levi answered

This seemed to satiate her curiosity as the sound of the brush scraping the flagstone returned to his ears.

"You sure you didn't just want some company?"

Levi felt his heart jerk in his chest.

_'How the shitting hell did she know that?'_

He turned to glare at her accusingly, it didn't actually surface on his features. Petra seemed to have this way of zapping any irritation directed toward her out of him with a mere smile and a glance.

"It's okay if you did, I enjoy being around you, Levi Heichou," the ginger-haired soldier admitted.

Levi didn't notice the faintest of blushes in her cheeks as he spoke.

"You'd be the first" he scoffed with a hint of bitterness.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she chimed.

"True."

They settled back into their chores, the air somewhat lighter between them. In spite of himself Levi found himself speaking once more.

"So you don't find me brash and rude?" he tests.

It was rather odd for him to hear that someone enjoyed his company, other than Hange. Though she was tolerated on his part, most of the time.

"I wouldn't have put it like that...exactly" she answers, smirk tugging at her mouth with a giggle, "You're human and people have their faults. You're probably a bit sick of people thinking you're 'Mr Perfect' as humanity's strongest."

Levi's eyebrow quirked upwards minutely, not that Petra noticed this. Her eyes were cast downwards, placing the broom to one side before wandering over.

"I just think you're intriguing. I'd like to get to know you better"

He eyes her with a gentler version of apathy as she encroaches. Levi finds himself thinking about her honest features and how they complimented her copper locks well.

"Right," she announces plucking a rag from his tool belt without warning, "Your turn...smiley and motherly, right?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he comments levelly, to his surprise.

He wasn't expecting such familiarity, nobody got in his personal space. _Nobody. _Yet, the flurry in his stomach wasn't of vexation but, something more dangerous. Almost as dangerous as the silence that had absorbed the room once more.

When Levi lifts his eyes, he sees that the auburn-haired woman as her hands on her hips and a stubborn expression that screamed maternal but he wouldn't point that out, nor the fact that she looked rather...attractive. Hang on. Levi blinked, outwardly impassive whilst his mind reeled.

"I was actually going to say fierce," he concludes nonchalantly, noting how her eyebrows had scrunched and her fists clenched as if in battle.

She shot an eyebrow up, swiftly softening her expression to one of a bewildered girl.

"A fierce warrior and, I suspect, a fierce friend," Levi deducted, containing the chuckle threatening to surface with a deadpan expression.

"We're friends then?" Petra asks breezily.

"I suppose we are, Petra," he affirms.

She smiled at him, taking up her broom once more and he pulled up his mask as to conceal his own smirk.

* * *

"Still wanting to get to know me? Thought the mystery would have worn off," Levi questions to the breath curling around his ear.

She nodded her head, chin perched on his shoulder.

"Still want the company?" Petra whispered, lips ghosting against the nape of his neck.

Levi, without hesitation, whipped his lover around, pinning her to the wall with a kiss. She moulded to it, reciprocating with equal fervour. His hands pulled her hips flush to his as he hummed into her mouth. It was when she nipped at his lower lip impatiently that he broke for air.

"I'd like to amend my initial assessment; fierce lover," he said decidedly, voice a low growl.

Petra's cheeks blossomed pink as his grip wandered northwards, coveting each and every inch between her belt and bust. His dark eyes dipped before being illuminated with that shining gold.

"Levi heichou?" a brat, who seemed to have an unearthly talent for impeccably bad timing besides being a titan-shifter, sounded down the hall.

Petra pecked Levi's nose and pulled up his dust mask, nudging him off her playfully. His eyes dulled, ruefully eying her as she leant out the door. She looked over his scowling stare with a giggle before calling back.

"What is it, Eren?"


	6. They, well

_**Based on rivetra week prompt NSFW so yeah...enjoy!**_

* * *

**They, well…**

The door opened and she panicked, letting out an involuntary yelp.

Petra snapped her head back to the intrusion only to find Levi. It _had_ to be Levi, didn't it?

He was stood in the doorway, eyes wider than she had ever witnessed, and rightly so. For Levi, her fiancé…_fiancé?_

Petra questioned the term because it was more of a business transaction than a proposal. Erwin had overseen the whole thing, sat there in Levi's office as her now betrothed informed her of the situation last week. She had agreed, obviously, otherwise she wouldn't be contemplating the term at all. She had done so to assist her Corporal and Commander; like the good soldier she was.

_'Yeah right, I don't even believe that,'_

The long and short of it was that Levi had to take a wife for the sake of the Recon Corps' public image. This much had been established to Petra before she had been broached for consent. The prospect, for whomever the woman was to be, didn't sit well with her. She had told herself it was nothing to do with her own undisclosed feelings toward her Captain and that fate was being particularly cruel in putting her through this meeting. Petra had wondered why she had even been involved in this decision, it had _nothing_ to do with her. Her heart had sunk a little harder than expected as that realisation hit home, Levi continuing to outline what was happening filtering into her ears. He had said something about a list of names, and that weight burrowed deeper and deeper into Petra's gut. She had never properly put stock into the errant bouts of attraction that hit her in his vicinity, and the overwhelming sadness in her chest confused her more than anything. She opted to fiddle with the cuff of her jacket, fingering it as if the threads would reveal some clarity to her clouded mind.

It was only when Levi had said her name, looking into her eyes with that strong steel stare she had fleetingly admired from afar, that it all clicked into place.

_"Petra, I've chosen you,"_

Her heart had stammered. _He_ had chosen _her_. From what selection she knew nor cared not, though the fact that it was probably some of the finest and most eligible in all of the Walls didn't help the befuddled beating of her heart. Levi was Humanity's Strongest, would have had the pick of the aristocracy even without this list Erwin had presented him with. This made Levi's words all the more unexpected and harder to swallow.

She had sat there silently, remembering a conversation in dead of night in the gym. Wasn't Levi the one telling her she had a choice other than marrying Oluo? Her lip became taught, addressing the memory speculatively.

_"If-. If you want…that is?" _he had added, voice faltering for the first time she had ever witnessed before Erwin.

That question had cut Petra's thoughts off, her answer escaping her pursed lips before she could deny that it felt completely and utterly right.

* * *

This recollection and topic was as far from Petra's lips as the whimper she had just expelled. Levi, fiancé or not, had just walked in on…well…private time. Petra cursed herself that the fact her superior, for that is what he remained regardless, never knocked. Her mind unfortunately started to imagine what the hell he was thinking behind those impassible orbs. With that her cheeks were on fire, by the Goddesses they were burning like titan flesh though she had no hopes of vanishing as a result. Petra had to endure this, stomach in knots for a completely different reason than a few minutes ago.

Surprisingly quickly, well not that surprising as it was Levi, his expression recovered, settling into its habitual indifference. He watched her awkwardly pull her hands behind her back and sit upright, biting on her lower lip. She noted he was collected as ever as she finally summoned the courage to look him in the eye again, and that in her hast her trousers were still unzipped.

"Don't stop on my account," he commented cooly, not departing her eyes.

'_WHAT?'_

Petra mumbled something or other in a fluster and he dropped the paperwork in his hands on the desk, promptly shutting the door and locking it.

"H-heichou?" Petra managed to choke out in the end.

He raised an eyebrow, surveying her top to toe, "That is an order, Ral,"

'_Is this actually happening?'_

"Tch," he sighed at her lack of action, closing the gap between them.

Levi was sat on the bed with Petra in an instant, reaching around her back to take up her concealed hands. He brought one to the minute space separating their faces, inspecting the extremity carefully. Serious silver eyes delved into Petra's honeyed gaze as he took the two 'offending' fingers that were coated with her scent. Without any more delay he slid them into his mouth and wet them further. Petra's attention was well and trull consumed with painfully slow movements of Levi's lips and tongue. He sucked on them, licked them, swirled his tongue over her skin whilst she remained immovable. Surrendering to his uninhibited assault on her hand. Levi pressed a kiss to the tips, cool air hitching Petra's breath as the observed his actions.

"Better?" he continued, on relieving her fingers of his lips.

She nodded at which a sleek smirk tugged at his mouth.

"Now resume," Levi instructed, guiding her hand into her pants.

"_Cadet,_" he added as her fingers made contact.

Petra practically lost herself in a gasp, the strength of his hands stopping her from pulling away. Not that she wanted to. The heat he was inciting was undeniably wondrous, creeping through her capillaries and causing her pupils to dilate. Levi began moving her fingers, up and down. All the while not breaking eye contact. He could see her embarrassment becoming overwhelmed by the mounting arousal blossoming in her full cheeks. Petra knew this as she fought the moan vying to escape her lips. In her bid not to crumble completely she diverted her eyes once more.

"Am I helping?" he asked calmly, provoking a hum of appreciation out of her.

Levi hovered over her neck, breath flushing up her throat as he spoke.

"Am I bringing you," he went to her ear with a near hiss, "_close._"

Petra met his eyes, copper melting in the wake of steel.

"Yes, H-," she breathed.

"My name. Not my rank," he ordered.

"Levi," she moaned, velvet voice hinging on his fingertips.

He chuckled darkly at her reaction and the use of his name, thrusting his fingers in and releasing hers in a seamless action.

"What about now?" he pried, delving in further.

She gripped his firm shoulders with both hands, not expecting the invasion but welcoming it all the same. Petra was up against the headboard, body clenching up as her Captain worked her in a way she had never envisaged as possible.

"Tell me, do you think of me when you do this?"

Petra, with shocked eyes, gasped. The intake of breath was silent, and one of admission as well as pleasure. She supposed he was not expecting an audible answer, fast becoming a quivering wreck under his caress. Levi wasn't going to get one even if he did. All she could feel was the blistering heat pooling inside her and his breath curling around her pulse, capturing it also.

"I think of you at night," Levi divulged into her silence, kissing a patch of skin beneath her earlobe, "Like this…" he continued, ghosting his mouth over her skin so it rose as if to follow, "touching you…making you whimper my name,"

She thought she was coming to an end before but now was truly on the brink. She could sense her walls were closing, forcing her further and further to the edge of ecstasy and hardly clinging onto the height she was about to plummet from. Petra bit down on her lip, bracing for the fall only to have sweet satisfaction denied and Levi's touch withdrawn.

"Lev-," her breath managed, not fully forming the word.

He grabbed her chest, running his damp fingers over it. His other hand was around her back, pulling her beneath him.

"Say it."

"Le-," Petra was cut off by his mouth, an even worse attempt.

Levi's hips settled below hers and pinned her wrists either side of her head. His want was blazing against her wet entrance. Too many layers of fabric separating them for her liking. His grinding motion was met with her unwitting reaction, moving with him as he pressed her further into the mattress.

"I imagine taking you," he divulged, littering her collar bone with kisses, "Can I _take_ you?"

It was a whisper, low and saturated with want. Petra could not refuse it, the pressure of his body on hers enveloping all her senses, they were bowing down to him, captivated by Levi in every which way they could be.

"Petra,"

She brought her mouth across to his, softly closing the gap between them. His weight collapsed on her, muscles of his torso imprinting against her own. Levi's fingers traced their way under her shirt, setting her skin alight as he began to shift it upwards. The kisses grew into frustrated and passionate, need nudging out each rough exhale. A tongue probed into her mouth.

"Petra,"

She blinked softly as a hand jostled her forearm. The room was all wrong; the door was sideways and the figure before her at the same odd orientation. Then she felt it; the wood of the table jutting under her ribs. A chair squeaked a little on the stone ground as Petra regained her senses, jittering from the distant sensation of Levi's mouth on hers and into a pair of, albeit familiar, grey eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" they enquired curiously, along with a soft and low voice.

The tone perplexed her, along with the question. Both rattled around her head for a few seconds, dispelling her fuzziness.

"Huh?" she mumbled, lifting her aching neck as to take in her mysterious inquisitor fully.

Levi, who had dipped down as to survey his sleeping subordinate, darted his eyes over her dazed expression. Petra fluttered her eyelashes up at him, as if unable to fully see him. Out of habit, Levi relieved the physical contact, only recalling afterward that they were engaged now and this kind of behaviour was acceptable.

"You were asleep," he clarified awkwardly.

"Oh. Sorry," she replied in a yawn, stretching out her arms and writhing her body about.

Maybe writhing wasn't the right word but Levi was transfixed as the swell of her breasts pushed against the confines of her now slightly crumpled, white shirt. She may as well have been...Levi swallowed the image that sprang to mind, determined not to allow the heat around his collar to seize his complexion, nor other areas of his anatomy.

"Well?" he pried flatly, a question that drew him in from the corridor in the first place plaguing his lips.

Petra, who was evading his eyes more than usual giggled nervously to herself, occupied with a thought. He watched the crease of her smile break her sleepy smirk and just as quickly retract and fade as she looked to him.

"You were muttering my name in your sleep," Levi informed, making a mental note to have her smile at him like that before their nuptials.

How he wanted those eyes to fix on him properly once more.

"Was I?"

Levi eyed her as though to confirm the gentle and wonderful beckoning he had received. Petra would not know how like a moth to a flame he had been drawn to her, unable to fight the need to be close to her.

_'More like a Siren,' _Levi concluded as his eyes danced over the red-head and the curiously similar colour in her cheeks.

Petra smiled up to him, her fiancee, though her eyes landed on his lips. Hesitantly, Levi coughed. Inhibited by her hooded lids and line of focus. It wasn't what he had hoped but exceeded his expectations. He could feel his own face flushing at the mere prospect of kissing the woman before him.

"You'd best head to bed, it's pretty late," he deferred, cursing the words as they left his mouth.

She nodded, breaking from her introversion with another small smile. Their eyes met for a brief moment and for a tenth if a second Levi contemplated extending the suggestion to his own, despite being in the castle…where her own room was closer than his…well, she wasn't that kind of woman anyway…why did he even consider such a ridiculous notion?

_'Idiot,' _

He noted the scattered papers and ink well, she must have conked out writing to her father. Another swell of unease undermined Levi; a reminder of another person he had to speak with in regards to this marriage.

"I'll tidy this up," he offered before he could stop himself.

_'Why can't I just say what I want to, just once? Or maybe Petra would work out my true feelings for her by herself?'_

Levi nearly snuffed aloud, deciding that the only reason he was putting faith into such stupidity was because he was a coward. It had worked before but that had dissipated from his own incapability. He knew he had to man up but alas, she was his one source of weakness.

"Oh, thank you, Heichou, you really don't have-," she started, rising.

Their fingertips touched as Petra went to help and Levi felt her still the instant the contact was made. He did the same, whipping up his head to meet those wide eyes. It was just like before though his bravery had taken a knock since then.

"I insist," Levi assured.

Petra lingered in his gaze, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear before ducking away.

"Night, Levi,"

His stare softened at the use of his given name, a sense of progress being made.

"Sweet dreams, Petra," he replied, letting the smallest of smiles sift over his lips.

Levi didn't ever see the darker shade of scarlet that spread over Petra's face as she sheepishly made her way to her own room.


End file.
